


Tugging On My Heartstrings

by j_bayer28



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_bayer28/pseuds/j_bayer28
Summary: Post Movie. The one where Trini plays guitar and Kimberly didn't know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, well, anything so feedback would be very much appreciated.

Trini sat along the cliff where herself and the other Rangers discovered how to get into the ship. She watched as the sun slowly came up and imagined all the what ifs that went through her mind.

She does that a lot of thinking nowadays. Trini thinks about her family, and the Rangers, and one Ranger in particularly. She can't help it either. She tries and tries to suppress her feelings for the Pink Rangers because she knows that Kim would never feel the same way. She knows that Kim and Jason have something going on and she doesn't want to make things awkward between the group. Yet Trini can't help but think of all of Kim's little things just make her smile on the inside and feel something she never has before. Her favorite thing about Kimberly though is how she is trying to always be a better version of herself.

A few weeks after the Rangers had defeated Rita, Kimberly had told the other Rangers why she ended up in detention. All of them were supportive of her trying to be better but Trini was just happy that she trusted them enough to tell them that. Trini gets distracted easily during training as well. With Kim always trying her best every time they spare, Trini watches just how into it Kim gets and how she looks really hot when she gets all sweaty and--

"Were you here all night Trini?" The Yellow Ranger could point out that voice anywhere and she knew that Kimberly was behind her. Trini got up and stepped away from the cliff's edge and walked over to Kimberly who was leaning against one of the rock with a backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I have been here all night actually. What are you doing here so early?" Trini asked, her heart pounding from her previous thoughts about the girl in front of her.

"I wake up early and walk the trails sometimes. Helps clear my mind you know." Trini knew that Kimberly had told her that before.

Neither girl said anything after that and after a few moments of awkward silence, Kimberly noticed a familiar shaped case near Trini's other things.  
"I didn't know you play guitar."

"Oh yeah, my parents were really into lessons as a kid. So I had a choice over guitar or piano right after karate. So I choose guitar," Trini said while brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you play me something?"

"Oh Kim, I'm really not that good. You wouldn't want to hear me play," Trini said imaging all the things that could go wrong if she played in front of Kimberly.

"Oh come on I'm sure you aren't that bad. Please, it will kill some time." Kim gave Trini a pouty look and the Yellow Ranger broke. She let out a sigh and mentally prepared herself for what she was going to play as she went and grabbed her guitar.

"Okay don't make fun of me. This is like the only song I know without flaw in the guitar." Trini started to pluck out the first few chords of the song "Little Things" by One Direction. As Trini continued to play she felt more comfortable and started to whisper/sing along as she strummed the guitar. She felt the nerves wash over her and she had to maintain her super strength so she didn't end up crushing her guitar because of performing in front of Kimberly. Which Trini never looked up at the Pink Ranger while she played. 

Trini soon came to the end of the song and took a deep breath. She then placed her guitar back in its case and then turned to Kimberly. 

"Are you happy now? It wasn't that good," Trini said with much belief in her voice. Kim just shook her head and tilted her head. The Pink Ranger then leaned forward and connected her lips with Trini's. Trini started to kiss Kim back but then realized what exactly was happening. She hesitated as she pulled back to make sure not to frighten Kim if she suddenly decided to run off. Trini's heart was racing beyond belief and it terrified her how much Kimberly affected her.

"You're a good kisser," Kimberly said without an ounce of doubt in her voice.

"So did I make you swoon with a guitar or why did you do that?" Trini whispered even though no one was around. She felt that if she spoke normally something might change and Kimberly might think that kissing her was a mistake. 

"That's not why I kissed you Trini. I kissed you because you make me feel like no one ever has before. You make me feel safe Trini and not like a terrible person. You make me want to be better." Trini was speechless, Kim was the girl she has been crushing on for weeks and now here she is telling her how she feels.

"But I thought you and Jason had something going on?" Trini asked, her heart sinking waiting for an answer that could make everything that just had happened into something terrible.

"Trini, Jason has been the one trying to help me get the guts to actually talk to you about this. I know this might be awkward at first but I really want to go on a date with you Trini." Trini could tell that Kim wasn't messing with her and that she meant every word she said and she still couldn't believe it. 

"We can go on a date if I get to kiss you again," Trini said with a smirk. Kimberly laughed and nodded her head. Trini grabbed one side of Kimberly's face and leaned into the other girl's lips. 

Trini couldn't help but smile into that kiss as she realized how safe she felt with Kim. How they could do anything together. Trini really hoped that this feeling never went away.


End file.
